Thirteen years
by FezzesCool
Summary: She couldn't believe it. First her dreams and now he was standing in front of her. Dr. Melody Winchester was just an average person trying to run from her past. But when he shows up, what does she do?


Dr. Melody Winchester looked down the hall at the odd man standing at the end of it. She gulped and her stomach flipped as her feet moved by themselves. They slowly pulled her towards the man, his smile growing. The bleached skin, green hair, purple suit and the red lips that she knew all to well stood there. Right in front of her. One side of her felt like grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss, the other side of her wanted to punch him and call him a lying jerk for faking is death. But sadly it wasn't fake. Melody soon sat up, straight in her bed, and looked to her side. She saw her wonderful husband and one of her precious children laying there, sleeping happily. She smiled softly at the two of them before running a hand through her hair and swallowing. The same dream she had for the past five years had been more realistic that night than it had ever been. "Mum..." A small voice called from the doorframe. "Yes, my sweet?" Melody asked, looking at the much older child who was pale, almost white, with light blonde hair and big blue eyes that stood there. "I know I'm turning thirteen tomorrow and I want you to take..." The girls voice slowly trailed off as she got a look from her father that would make anyone freeze with fear. "Never mind." She quickly said, running out of the room at top speed. "Morning." The father greeted, smiling up at his wife. "Yeah good morning, Sam." Melody nodded, glancing at the clock to the side. "I'm late." She mumbled, sitting in silence for a few moments. "I'm late!" She yelled, throwing the covers off of her and running to the closet. She soon came out in a black shirt, black pants and her new black glasses. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she ran out of the room, grabbing her keys on the way out. "I'm late!" She repeated, running to her car.

*At work*

Melody sat at her desk, her black hair softly falling out of the ponytail it was once in. She looked up in thought, smiling to herself. It was the first time she had genuinely smiled in thirteen years. She always used to frown when she had thoughts of her past, but today was different. It just seemed... New. "Dr. Winchester?" One of the orderlies called, knocking on the office door. Melody instantly snapped out of her thoughts and frowned. "Yes?" She asked, slightly annoyed. "Um... Yeah, you have to look over the new patient." He reminded her with a small smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Oh right, Jack..." The doctor snapped her fingers, trying to think. "Jack Napier." The orderly finished, softly smiling at the confused doctor. She nodded, "I completely forgot, sorry." Well that was a name she hadn't heard in a while. It couldn't be the same person though. "Anyways if you'll follow me." The orderly said, going to Melody and offering her his hand. She gladly took it and he lead her to the hall where the elevator was just dropping off the new prisoner. "I'm not going to try and escape! Why is there all this extra security?" That voice. That screaming, obnoxious, horrible voice. The one that had haunted her for years. "No." Melody mumbled, dropping the papers she was holding. "Dr. Winchester?" The orderlies asked, almost in sync with each other. "I'm sorry! Got lost in my thoughts." She laughed a bit and picked up her papers, soon standing up straight and coming face to face with him. Her new patient. "Doctor." He was dead. This wasn't possible. People just don't come back from being dead. "Jack." Melody said, smiling softly at what looked like the Joker. "Hello, I'm your new doctor." She corrected herself, sticking out her hand for a handshake. She soon looked down and remembered he had been in a straight jacket. She pulled her hand back, looking at him with a guilty look. "Sorry." She was always afraid of this man. Of him coming back and ruining her life once more. She wasn't about to reveal her true identity either. "Nice to meet you, Doc." Jack smiled at her. Her heart melted at the site of it. She loved the Joker, but he wasn't that anymore. Joker was probably just a memory of a dream inside his mind.

"Melody." Fingers snapped wildly in front of Melody's face. "Yes?" She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the red head sitting next to her. "You blacked out and missed lunch." The woman frowned, running a hand through her beautiful long red hair. "Sorry, Pam. I'm a little out of it today. My new patient..." Melody paused, shaking her head. "Come on, Harles you can tell me anything." Pamela said, smiling at the other doctor. "Don't call me that. My names Melody, Pamela. What if I called you Ivy or Red again?" Melody snapped at her, "I'd be fine with it because I'm not ashamed of my past. Harley, you need to forget him. He will never know its you." Pam tried to calm her down. Melody took a deep breath and nodded agreeing. "You're right." She murmured, "I'm married to a wonderful man, have a wonderful family and have wonderful friends." she said as she gave Pam a small hug. "That joker is dead anyway. If its really him, he doesn't remember you." Pam reassured, standing and walking to the front of the room. "Well I've got to go take care of my patients." She said, opening the door of the office. "Yeah, see ya later, Red." Melody answered in a mumbled tone, standing and waving at her friend. She quickly fell back in her chair and stared at the ceiling in wonder. "My next patient is..." She paused with a small gulp. "Him. I mean why did he have to come back? I can deal with Eddy, Jonathan and even Ethan! But I can't handle..." She shook her head. "Him." She finished, pushing herself out of her chair. "I just won't tell him who I am." She finally decided, grabbing her video camera off of the desk. "And I'll record it this time." She said with a nod, grabbing her things and making her way to the room.

Once she there, she was searched for any dangerous objects and her ID was ran to make sure it was her. "Dr. Melody Winchester, welcome to hell. Good luck." One of the guards said happily, handing her back the name card. "Thanks but I don't need luck." She answered simply, walking down the hall until she came to the correct room. "13, eh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Weird." She mumbled, taking out her key and slowly unlocking the door. "Evening, commissioner." Jack said plainly, licking his red lips. "Sorry, wrong person." He instantly corrected himself once he saw Melody. "Oh, it's um... Fine." She replied, shaking her head and sitting down across from him. She set the video camera on the table, crossed her legs, and then pressed play. "Dr. Melody Winchester overseeing patient 2709." She stated clearly, opening her notebook and taking the cap off of her pen with her teeth. "Care to share anything?" She asked hopefully, placing the cap on the back of the pen. "Nope." Jack answered. His white skin seemed more... White than it had before. Melody shrugged it off, probably nothing after all. "Well, Mr. Napier, how about your childhood?"

"You would know about it already."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"I don't." Clearly Jack was getting no where with this conversation. Melody refused to admit that she already knew it. "Dr. Winchester, you clearly don't understand who I am." Jack stood up, slamming his hands into the table in front of him and he snarled. In response, Melody got up and slammed her hands into the table as well. "And you clearly don't understand who I am." She said back. He pulled his hand back, putting into a slapping position. Melody ducked just in time to not be hit by him. "Listen you little... Whatever you are, don't ever touch me. I know how to handle patients like you." Melody whispered, sitting back in her chair and looking over the papers in her hands. "Now you're going to answer every single one of my questions." She continued, flipping open one of the notebooks. "Your name is Jack Napier, used to live in Gotham City," Her voice cracked as she read the information off. "called by the Joker even though he was presumed dead, had a wife...?" She asked confused. When she knew him, he was never married. Jack simply nodded and sat down, a smirk coming across his face. "Yes, my dear..." His voice also cracked and he looked down sadly. Tears seemed to fall from his eyes as he talked about her. "Harley Quinn. My onyl real family." He looked back up at Melody and she simply gulped with a small blush. "How about you? Have anyone special?" He asked, smiling softly at the woman. She nodded, "Sam, Everett, and..." she paused. "Trickery. Sam's my husband, Everett is my son and Trickery is my daughter." Of course Jack knew who Melody was but naming her daughter Trickery? It made him laugh. He knew she still had a soft spot for him. "That's a cute name. My wife was going to have a child but she was..." Jack sighed, "Killed. When Gothams fire happened... She died and so did my child." his voice cracked and he got up out of his chair. "It wasn't fair..." He snapped, slamming his palms into the table again.

Melody got up soon after and walked to him, sitting on the table next to his hands. She placed one of hers on his and looked him directly in the eyes. "I thought you were dead." She mumbled, tilting her head. "I thought you were too." Jack said back, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "So Trickery, is she my...?" Melody nodded happily. "She has my hair, your skin, and our eyes." She said dreamily, moving her face closer to his. "Harley, I've missed you so much." He said in a daydreams type tone. "I know I treated you horribly and I'm sorry... I hope Sam has treated you better." He pulled his hand back and instead ran it through his green hair. "Well seems our time together is up." He said sadly, "I hope I'll see you later though. Perhaps bring our daughter, eh?" he softly pushed his lips to hers but pulled back seconds later. "Goodbye, Harley." Melody nodded and blushed slightly as she hopped off of the table. Leaving her notes behind, she walked out of the room with a permeant smile on her face. "Wow..." She mumbled.


End file.
